Ten Years Abcense
by WrenRenRem
Summary: when bella shows up out of the blue and is suposed to be dead. what happens when she hates every one but a select few and is turned in to a well that for you to decide. her pack would die for her and she would in return.
1. ten years of abcesnse

**this is a fanfic i have dedicated to my sister. she gave me the insperation for this one. she wanted something she hasn't seen in this so here it is and hope every on loves it. she is what made me post this and now that i have the time i will be righting more for my other stuff i didn't mean to neglect anything. i just got side traced and now have the initative to write more of your favorite storys. thank you for staying with my other storys. i will de fixing anything you bring to my atention to this. so i hope you enjoy. i have the next 3 chapters of this story and hope you give me sudjustions on it.**

**Sumery:some really evil people planed her death to prove a point to her about her so called loves and its to late to make amens. and what happens when the socalled father takes his anger into his "daughters life. it just means one more burn to her already damaged self. Bella trys to figure out what happens next and is throughn into a painful past that she is so sure happened. What will happen to our poor girl next?**

I was standing in the woods right on the center line separating the wolves and the new vamps that were pissing me off. The Cullens were closing in. My new family was tracking them, some stood behind the new vamps, and the others stood behind the Quellets. The pack that guarded La-Push were now acting like they were best friends with their once enemy's, it was pissing me off too, that I had been technically dead for ten years. I had truly only hidden on the outskirts of their vision and powers.

I had to stop from tearing off Quils arm as his eyes strayed from his opponents, hadn't he been the one to tell me to never let your opponent out of your sight for even one second. The sound he made had me turning to see why. I felt like I was used as I watched the wolves start at the sound of a vicious growl. I hated that they fought. It tore me apart. They had said it was because of the hatred they had towards one another. They had told me it was nothing about me. Yet here they are being best of friends. It had been because of me. They had lied and now I was paying for it 'cause father had been right about them. They had just been hypocrites. Alice even told me that even if I wasn't there they would still hate each other.

I didn't like being lied to. It made me feel cheep. I was such an innocent that I had believed them when they said it wasn't my fault. I had gone to Italy to save Edward and because I put all my faith in them to realize that I wasn't in that coffin. I was waiting for them to come after me. I remember that the only sent that had actually found my trails were Paul. I had almost been found when he had caught my sent by the cliffs. I had frequented there as the years went on.

I looked at Paul. He looked like he was going to shatter because he was shaking so bad. He was the only one that seemed to still act like he used to before what happened. It reminded me of the time he phased with me there. The pack hadn't noticed my entrance into the territory as they looked at new leeches from across the vast expanse of the field. How oblivious can you get, huh? I notice that these vamps weren't even trying to get away. So it would be easy pickings for the pack. I strolled so I was farther down wind. Sam was being stubborn on getting them to leave. The vamps said they were just passing through. It was going to get very bad for the pack and fast. I could smell the vamps reinforcements so not thinking it all the way through I phased. I walked into the opening and there they were all staring at me.

'_This is unexpected that they are all human.' I looked then over my eyes matching faces in my memory to here. I noticed that the Cullen's sent was all over here. That meant the sent I had first picked up of vamps was theirs. I completely ignored them all and sat on a rock._

"I thought you said this was all of you." exclaimed one of the vamps coming closer to me. That wasn't a good idea. I looked at the pack I had grown to love when I was younger. They all seemed to stiffen. I was not going to hurt him, much.

"I wouldn't do that. My alpha will kill you. She's not into the touch feely stuff when she is in her wolf form, especially when its vamps she doesn't know." Raven extracted himself from the trees and walked to my side. "She's a very … vicious person." I didn't think about the Cullen's coming out of the woods as I told Rave what to do. He was a very good friend to have.

_"I think this would be a good time to call the others so we can leave. I wanna take a nap at home this time." I was just that riled up at seeing the two people I thought would kill each other were acting like they went way back. They almost tore me apart with there fighting and now they were chums when they thought I was dead?!?! That was just not cool. Rave nodded and I lifted my head. The howl I set lose was a call that they didn't recognize and my pack was on there way. I curled up with my head on my paws._

"You rang? I was under the impression you wanted to see to different packs that you said 'hat each other with a burning passion'" Kamrine said making him sound mater-of-factly. I bark laughed and looked at my make shift pack. I pointed my Mussel towards the wolf pack then the Cullen's like I knew them. "Rave why are they together this is going to just piss her off even more." Kam said in a whisper that I knew he was baiting them. The other coven was watching us and I glared at the leader. He reminded me of James. He had started all this. If he hadn't come here I would not be here, but I loved my new family, and they me so it was all good.

"That's what we were wondering. Moon Light let's leave I wanna go see dad and I think you wouldn't want to be here anymore than us." Jane said taking my attention away from what was going on. "Do they even know who you are?" she asked. I shook my head and she laughed and handed me my clothes. I ran into the woods far enough back so they couldn't see me phasing I put my clothes on and struggled again with the damn necklace dad had given me. My new dad was the one who took care of us. I walked out and put an arm around Mist who was just getting here. She was one of my favorites as were all the ones who came with me. "I thought you might like to give them the scare of their life so I grabbed them for you." I smiled.

"You thought right Jane. That's exactly what we came here to do." With that I stepped into my old acquaintances line of sight. The look on there faces was what I expected from the hypocrite. They were stunned silent. "Okay we can go if you all want. I don't mind I got what I came here for." I looked back at Alice and glared. Her promise was what set me off the most. She had given her word that they would never hurt me like this. I guess giving an uncertain promise is what she was good at. I looked at the others I once trusted. They all looked at me with the same expression. "I don't like being around hypocrites." I said walking back towards the dank woods.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and could tell who it was. I turned to Emmit and glared. The saying 'if looks could kill' came to mind as I saw my reflection in his eyes. "Bella?" I brushed his hand off and glared at him along with everyone else that watched our progress. "It's really you." the grin on his face told me he didn't see my obvious glare. Taking my hand he dragged me back about half way over to everyone till I ripped my hand from him. My pack growled as the others swarmed me.

"It's far too late to do anything for me. I'm already like this and you don't understand a thing," I gave them all a sad look of pity. The other coven attacked then making me rip one apart myself, as I protected my pack and not wanting to seem weak. I think I shocked them into silence throwing my pieces onto the fire I had started. "I have been far to altered for me to come back as the defenseless little girl you knew. Actually I can't come back at all for more then obvious reasons. If you don't know what that means then oh the fuck well." I wasn't a push over and they would know it damn it. Whether or not they liked it was up to them. I noticed Paul staring at me and mentally said to him '_see anything you like?_' he tried to look me strait in the eyes but I had turned around. "Let's go dad is going to be pissed off as it is. And I am needed in the lab today." I told my pack. They nodded the other two males coming out of the woods.

"Hey Angle are we leaving already? What did the idiot do this time run his mouth." Rave got pissed at that one and growled low at him.

"Back off Shadow this is not the time. Look," Rave said. Shadow and Rain looked at the remaining people at the fire. Shadows face turned into barley controlled rage and his arms wrapped around me. Rain took a threatening step towards them in an attempt to scare them. Didn't work as well as he might have thought. They just looked at me and didn't notice my ill will towards them. I pulled Rain closer to me as he tried to attack them.

"Do they know?" he asked. I shook my head. He breathed out a sigh. "Fine they get leeway 'cause they were your friends at one time." He ruffled my hair like I was still in my wolf form. I swatted at his hand. He curled an arm around the bloodthirsty Mist. We all had nick-names. It was our thing. I walked into the woods and we all changed. We were birds now. I was a hawk, Mist was a dove, Raven was a raven (no shock there), Jane was a cardinal which was her true nick-name, Rain was an eagle, Shadow was a crow, and Kamrine was an owl. I think it sunk in that we had left when they started talking.

"Was that really Bella?" Sam had asked like he hadn't believed his own eyes. I waited to hear his reply from one of the others. They all nodded and he scowled like I was not up to his expectations. It wasn't my fault the head honcho wanted me as a test subject. I was just not going to leave and let them off the hook.

_"Go, I'll be okay." They nodded and left. I noticed it got quiet as they watched the birds leave. I jumped up and flew out towards them. I liked this form. It was so much easier to move in. They looked at me like I was a straggler. I landed on the stone by Alice. She absently started to pet me like a dog. I got a very good feeling I had upset her. _

"Did any of you notice she always had a glare on her face? She looked like we had betrayed her somehow. I couldn't get a read on her future. It's almost like she is still here." I mentally smirked at this and took off only to land on Edwards' arm that he had draped over his knee when he sat down. He looked right at me like he knew it was me. He reached out at me and I took off abandoning my perch and miss guided landing on Paul's shoulder, completely missing Jakes out stretched arm. They all seemed to notice my reluctance to being touched. "I just noticed that bird doesn't run from us. Most of them do." I felt the soreness in my left wing and side stepped closer to Pauls' head to get a better kick stand. He placed his arm up against my stomach and not thinking I stepped up on to it and rested where he put me.

"I think it doesn't mind its head being pat. Watch," he placed his hand right on my head and just brought it into my feathers. I knew this was stupid and I needed to leave, but I wanted to get my pats sense nobody at the manner would do that anymore. I felt his hand leave and nipped at his arm. "Ouch. That was uncalled for," my white plumage ruffling up.

"I think Paul has a new little friend." I glared at Quil taking off from my very comfortable perch. He had this coming and I was just going to let him have it when a squawk made me look up.

_"Angel dad wants you home now." Shadow said diving to reach me. The contras from me to him was remarkable and I felt the stares as I did a quick, barley noticeable, nod of acknowledgment. I wanted nothing more then to land again and he guided me to my rock and we stayed there. Then Paul and Jake came over reaching for me and both of us smacked Jake, me with my wing and Shadow with his claws Paul was able to pat me and I made a content chirp as Shadow nipped him. They all laughed and we took flight._

"Well she let me touch her." He gave a smug grin at the glowering russet wolf. We landed at the sill of my window and hopped in transforming with our clothes. They didn't pop in and out of existence they just were there. Shadow took me to see father and I explained what was wrong and why I was late. He stated that after I was done helping in the lab that I would place a sent trail to lead them to the manner. Not my favorite idea in the world but hey it would keep things at a manageable range. I nodded and then something popped into my head.

"When they get here I will be a tiger and they won't notice me as much as they would if I was in my humanoid form." He thought this over then nodded. My sent was distorted when in a different form.

"Fine now Moon Light, tell me there is no possible way for them to take you away from me?" he gave that father pout that no daughter could resist. I giggled and hugged him tightly. "Now off with you the lab is over run with problems that you could help with." He said kissing my forehead and left. Shadow was going to kill me. I entered the lab and got right to work none of the others noticed the paper work pile go down and the out pile grow. I was not going to let that get into stacks again. It took to long the first time.

I was doing the last paper when Mist twirled in and tackled me. The scientists looked at us with interest. They were in the middle of modifying my blood and should be done soon. I was the most adaptable 'experiment' here. They just kept on modifying it by taking samples and then ejecting them into me. I walked us out and felt myself be pulled back into the lab. "We need one more sample and you can go," they said letting me settle down. I was and for ever done with this last withdrawal the most damaged one here. I lost the amount of blood needed for this and they pushed me out. I was getting a poison and venom upgrade from this. I walked out and was instantly ambushed by the twins. Rain on one side and Shadow on the other. I wasn't going to leave the compound without them at this point. '_Should I run now or not even bother' _I asked through our link. They just smirked saying I could try but they would catch me. I slumped and made it sound more like an 'I wanna do this alone' type of look. They gave me that look and I was doomed.

"We were told to come down and go with you by father. Do you wanna go ask him your self?" I shook my head and looked at the clock. It was time to go so I grabbed there hands and lead them to the entrance of the manner with a bottle of a concentration of my sent. Sprayed them with it and ran causing them to follow me to where the wolf pack is. I sprayed a little on the shrubs then gave it to the boys. They knew what to do. I ran towards where the Cullen's were and instantly got trapped.

"So not fair I didn't even get to set the trail. I knew I'd get caught but hey I didn't expect this." I said trying to and failing in getting away from emits bear hug. I giggled like a little school girl as he brought me in the house. It wasn't like the manner but I knew this place even better.

"We were looking for you. Why did you run from us earlier?" they looked so shocked and hurt that I couldn't keep it in. I was there for the whole 10 minutes it took everyone to think I wasn't coming back.

"Did you not see that white hawk?" they looked at me with a questioning gaze. I waited and they still hadn't got it so being the kind person I was I phased and had white feathers as I landed on Edwards shoulder. They were speechless. I had turned the famous Cullens speechless. I flew to the center of them and turned back clothes and everything. They blinked and I giggled. "Get it now. I can't come back but father said you are supposed to come to EX manner because he wants to meet you." I looked at Esme and noticed I felt more so light headed then when I had left the manner. The scientists had taken to much blood when they needed their latest sample. "Not good. Um I think I need to be caught……" the lights were growing dim and I heard them panic as I fell.

* * *

I woke in someone's cold arms and it felt familiar. I tried to go back to sleep but my pillow started to talk and it was keeping me awake. "Bella you need to stay awake, love," I bolted up right. I wasn't sleeping in my room with Jane. We were always in the same room. I was with Edward and in the big gold bed that was initially for me. I wiggled out of Edwards' arms.

"Um I got to go dad is going to be very angry with me." I walked out of the room and there was everyone including the Quellets that were supposed to be at the manner. I guess the shock of on my face told the fact that I didn't expect them here.

"What is with the bloodlossege to your system?' Carlisle asked putting a hand to my forehead and that was very cool to my system. I felt like a trapped animal. I wondered briefly if they knew about my transforming ability and the look Collin gave me was the same as Sam's. They wanted all the facts. "Bella please the only way to be completely shore of what type of blood to give you, you could die." This was nothing new to me I was already at my full strength and I really did need to get home by the look of out side half my team was waiting for me.

"Come to the manner and I will get you all your answers. I don't know if dad can give them to you but if I corner one of the stupid white coats I should be able to beat it out of them." They looked at me in shock like I had just suggested violence and they wanted none of it from me. Walking my way over to the door, I looked over my shoulder. "Well are you coming?" I asked to their stunned faces. They nodded and I smiled a forced smile.

"Bella are you going to be ok you had a little spill earlier and you had a very low blood cell count." Emmit seemed worried and I wanted nothing more then to rip out his untrustworthy throat. I looked back Jake and Paul were staring at me both still out of it. I shrugged and walked out the door and took off at a dead on run. The manner was a two hour run with company and the wolves would need some rest before we got there. I would have to stop half way just so they could catch up.

"How the hell can she runs so damn fast?" Jasper asked with a southern drawl that I used to admire. The thing was that I had felt less comfort knowing that I had that thought in the first place.

"We will stop here for a while. I need to try and contact the man………." I held off just giving up on explaining. And now I felt, actually felt my family. They were closing in on us. '_Don't come any closer I am bringing them to the manner and they want some type of answers.'_ I jumped up into the tree and sat on a branch.

'_But Angle aren't you in a lot of pain don't you need to sleep some more?'_ Mist sounded worried. I looked at the company I had with me. _'Can I at least come and keep you company and the others go back with the message?' _that was our little water cloud. I told her yes and instantly a happy screech of a dove came soaring to my ears and I jumped down giggling. The dove landed on my shoulder glaring at everyone else. "Mmm I think you shouldn't try patting this one Paul the hawk was one thing this one won't hesitate to take off a finger." I explained as his hand fell limp at his side. He was the only one to notice at the time that I knew he had held a hawk then all of it clicked in there head.

"What was that about the hawk Bella?" Sam looked skeptical. I felt Mist tense on my shoulder. She seemed to understand why I was late and that it posed an up coming problem. Then she took flight transforming as both of us started feeling the pull of the manner and it hurt.

"Father is looking for us we must go now." We whispered out in unison as the pull became more painful. My trance cut short as two sets of arms as I went to bolt towards the manner where we were heading. I grabbed Mist as she went forward and she halted to.

"Angle I think he's pissed they didn't come back with us and that you got mad. Do you think he is going to punish us again?" the fear in her voice made me start at that they weren't supposed to get injured on my mistakes. I looked at everyone that anger clear on their faces.

"I was the hawk that was on Pauls' arm. That's about all Sam asked at this point so we all got to go back so you can talk with father, like I said you could, then I will do all my tests in the lab tonight and get you home by tomorrow. And you can stay in the lab with me." I walked a little ways away thinking about the girl curled into my side and her terrified tremor that shock both her and my body. She was a one of my favorites and I was not used to them being scared. The wolves had transformed to keep up with our fast pace a bit behind as the vamps made it clear they hated finding out where I lived now. I didn't want them in my life but I felt so drawn to the wolves and Alice something bad was going to happen and I didn't like it Mist was never scared father was a force that none but me dared to cross cause we were alike in most manors.

"Bella why is she this scared of him? She was fine when she was in that trance." I stopped dead in my tracks as the thought hit me she was one who felt the hatred, sadness, pain, happiness and fear in others if she felt fathers anger then that meant she thought it was directed at her when it wasn't.

"Mist it's not your fault the anger was towards me he won't hurt us that was only when we were new and all of us only understood pain. Don't worry k," I was waiting for her to change. And the others came to our clearing as she landed on my shoulder. I looked at the males and then at the one female able to be turned into what we are and to forget her name. The boys had no way of protecting Leah from father and if he found her to intriguing she would not leave the manner as what she is now. "You will not leave my side at all once we enter the manner. Understood? If he thinks you have any value in you. You won't leave there. It's how I was trapped there and I refuse to let people I know surer that again. There is a reason I was reluctant on letting your pack come and I won't have a repeat of Jess and Angela that I am not acceptable." I looked her strait in the eyes with the very look the other two had disregarded and now were dead cause they didn't think the man their friend called father was that bad.

"Why are you only warning her all of us are going to," Rose asked like the girl she is. I smiled this as the simplest thing and they wanted to stall us on our return.

"1, he has enough males pining after his daughters, us. 2, you are all either male or vampire and he can't change a vamp. And 3, he is after revenge and don't ask me why he hates all of you with a passion that I have adapted as my own in a sense, but it is much less painful if I hurt you then if he does vamp or werewolf he could do cruel things to you. More over I wouldn't be able to stop him if he tried." I truly hoped she understood. I didn't want more of my old life dieing on me. I couldn't bare the look of seeing another severed head or feel the lifeless pulse of one of my past. This was not going to happen again.

"We must leave right now I won't leave your side. If you take us I won't leave your side for one second. Just explain to us what exactly he could do to me. I think we all want to know that one." I noticeably cringed at the thought of my first change. I would have to go throw the next one in front of them. "Bella what is who going to do to me that you must keep me so close," the girl in front of my didn't need my life and Mist and Jane didn't need to see just how lucky they truly were. _'We will be fine they won't have our fate. They will be safe. We will make sure of it all of us.'_ I gave the message from Mist the order to turn into her wolf form as the chorus of agreement was given to her vow. The hope from the state meant gave me a lot of hope.

"He could turn you in to something you will never come back from. I still have to go through it and I can't wait to get the final injection over with. I won't tell you who cause you will question my sanity. I only have one question." Looking at the now wolfed out Mist. "How long was I out?" they all share one of those 'Why dose it matter' look but Sam answered anyways.

"You were out for a little over four days……" he stopped talking as I glared at the cowering wolf at my side. I was in deep shit. _'Did you think that little fact of me not being able to pass through the gate a problem? I can't go through till I give the pass word 'cause I have guests.'_ She gave an apologetic wine that I softened with. '_fine just go get in and get me Rain and Shadow we will need the most that we can get,'_ I waited for her to tare off in the manners direction. "What did I say that made her run?" Sam asked in a hurt tone that even to me sounded unrealistic.

"I can't get in normally now so I will have to give password." I said getting an 'oh' from some of them. "Don't do anything to tick them off-" looking at Emmit and Paul the trouble makers. Paul was acting more strange as I watched him more "-they won't hesitate to attack and kill you. Most of them listen to me; few would go against a direct order. Those who do would kill you on the spot. They wouldn't care that I was there. That's the type of people I was taken in by. Do you still want to go to the one that could kill you? The one place I won't have most of the say to ensure even her safety?" I knew to them it sounded ridiculous. It was all I could think of to say to deter them. They stood at the edge of the forest with me and I dreaded what was coming next.

I walked up to the very large doors that had Emit and the wolves whistling out a gratifying tone. I was not enjoying this. I looked at the wolf forms of the now shattered wolf pack. Leah was at my side like she had promised me. "I ask admittance into this sanctum. My loyalties lay with my own not that of the betrayer." The large gate flew open to show the vast expanse of my home and the ones inside that greeted us. "You better not be my welcome wagon or you may lose a limb or two." The malice in my voice told the on lookers of hatred between us. "The will be staying with me Alic. They aren't toys so run along and play with your newest one." I put my hand in Leahs' fur to steer her away from the chameleon of our group so she wouldn't be tempted. Most of the guys here have the silver tongue of a snake. I was gifted with it to and none of the time I was here did I need it till this very moment………

**so how was it did you like the twist? can anyone get the people to stop spining on that halo game. i think it made me dizy. so R&R and please tell me what you would like to see in this fanfic. i am open for sudjestions.**

**Happy Thanks giving Break. ^.^**


	2. srry i did this to you

**this is the secound chapter adn i didn't like my only review being a flame so to your flame i say shut up and read don't give me flames or no more stories, yes that is plurral, for anyone cause i don't tollerat that shit. i work to long and hard to have to sit at a computer and read that its confusing and sucks cause someone is impationt for the next chapter.**

**so**

**sit **

**shutup **

**read**

**enjoy**

**than the people who flame me say:**

**your **

**fucking**

**sorry.**

**don't mess with the bitch who pulled all nighters (and gets yelled at for pulling said all nighters) for you srry excuse of an ass. i am trying and working on no food some drink and getting BITCHED at by MY sisters.**

**i thank everyone who reads my stuff but here me when i say no flames.**

I didn't like how this was going he looked to smug to be here to see me. I walked my now alert group to the thrown room, or that was what he called it. My team and I normally sat beside father on the thrown. I didn't care for it. I kept my hand in Leahs' fur as a safety measure for me. If father used the command again I wouldn't be able to break free on my own. It seemed I really had done something wrong without knowing it. I lost too much blood and didn't stay close because I was given a mission and because of that bloodlossege I was caught. Well most of my judgment was impaired so it wasn't truly my fault. Was it? I jumped as the deep growl of the wolf behind me, which I didn't think about till the moment he made the sound, had come up to my right hand and put my clenched fist in to his mane. I calmed instantly and started absently pulling my fingers through both wolves hair.

"Daughter it is so nice for you to finally join us. What, or in this case who, kept you," he glared at the Cullens then noticed the wolves well the two at my side the others had to be in normal human form. I looked back, they were. I was wondering which was on my right when father pulled my attention back to him. He didn't like to be ignored.

"I was caught on my mission because of the blood loss from the previous afternoon. I had to give another sample cause the scientists needed to run some tests." My statement had my pack looking at me wondering if I was going to have another injection soon. They wanted to be present at the time 'cause they still remembered theirs. I was waiting for something to happen and of course it did. Just like clock work.

"Angle why didn't it accrue to you that I would let the mission wai…… no I would have sent you with back up and I did. Rain, Shadow didn't you go with her?" the two boy stiffened and I made sure that they wouldn't get in any trouble.

"We spit up I didn't think anything of my light headedness father. I just thought of getting this over with and then getting them," I pointed to the people with me. Then finished "out of here so I can get on with my training." Father smiled and I was off the hook. He had the slightest idea of why I had the wolves at my side and now he would make his move.

"I won't hurt them you can release their fur from you grip. Or do they stand there for your benefit daughter. I didn't think you would be afraid of your dear old man." He was getting a kick out of this. I released my hold on the silvery wolf at my right and he gave a rumble of displeasure so I placed my hand back so he could calm down. His anxiety was killing me. I looked at Jasper silently pleading him for help. He nodded at me and I felt who ever it was at my side chill out. I wanted to give Jazz a big hug at this point now I was getting things in the green.

"They will stay in my wing and the tests will take place while they are in the room, along with the transfusion. I don't trust most of the males out side the door." Only my pack was trusted and they knew it and were proud. Father nodded and I went to the door anger surged through both wolves as I felt a needle go into my arm hitting the correct vein and injecting all its contents in to my awaiting blood system. I felt the instant pain as my blood was attacked. The cold hands that removed the offending instrument were very welcome then I was put on a very fury object and assumed it was Leah. I was rushed somewhere and the hold I had on both wolves never slackened. I not letting either go anytime soon.

"Bella what happened, what was in that shot?" Carlisle sounded concerned then I was trying to put the distance between me and the wolves at a nonexistent space away from my pain.

"This is not good we need to get her to the house." Edward said as my form shattered and I was on the flour in my wolf form. The growl that ripped from my throat made them shiver at the force I was using on my body. I felt like I needed to curl into a ball so instead I trotted up to the silver wolf and the brown wolf and sat there glaring at everything and anything that came near this part of the hallway. I was one pissed bitch and I was feeling pretty damn good having something to protect. "Bella what are you doing?" he asked with a wondering tone. I couldn't really register it sense I had picked up a threats frequency.

"I think she is going through a systematic shut down again. It was what happened the last time at her blood attack. She doesn't listen to anyone so it will be hell to get her to leave this corridor." I followed Paul soundlessly as he took us to the front of my door. I pushed them towards the door as I rushed passed father's true daughter. She was pissed so I knew it would be a bad night. I ran to the last door we exited and gently placed the syringe in my jaws so I could give it to Carlisle. The Cullens and wolves were my only way of getting help at this point. Paul met me in his wolf form, no that I was in a new form I could truly talk to him in this form he just had to open the link. I didn't like that they all had to hide with me in my rooms but this was going to be a long night or tomorrow was going to be more painful.

Paul's POV

I watched her move over to the disgusting vamps. We may have a treaty to not kill them but they still smelt disgusting. "You don't smell to hot either wolf," Edward said then a thought came to mind. I moved to go over to Bella so I could rub it in his face that she was in my arms as a bird when the others morphed too. I watched as Jake made to go by her. She brushed him off and trotted over towards me lying down near me with a content sigh and Leah just stood still thinking about what she had said about staying in her wolf form. I felt the solid warmth of Bellas' head on my paw. I shivered slightly as her actual body was so close to me.

Edward growled menacingly at me as did Jake. The voices from the pack all questioning why she didn't like them, but she still wanted to be near me. "She isn't yours _dog _so don't waist your time thinking of things that don't concern you. She was wearing my ring," the bloodsucker stated giving me the perfect opening in getting back.

"_Yeah the word 'was' is still in that sentence. If she adopted her 'fathers' hatred for your family and mine, why is she curled up with me and not you? She is thinking clearly." I placed a careful paw around her as she snuggled closer into my side. My whole body shivered as I felt her mind move towards mine. She felt so cold. I moved away from her and moved to the room that held her sent the strongest and shifted._

I went out to see Alice carrying her towards me. I didn't like it but motioned for Leah to come into the room too. "You have to stay with her there are other two beds. I'll take the one on the right and you can take the one on the left." The others didn't seem to protest as Leah took Bella from Alice and I ushered them into the room. Leah laid her in the middle bed and I covered her, doing the same for Leah. Man did they look exhausted. My instinct told me to sleep in Bellas bed. I had to reframe as I slid into the one on the left and closest to hers. No one knew I was imprinted with her and the whole reason I had changed the first time she was brought to use in the woods was cause of Jakes hold on her. It had been painful to see her in the bloodsuckers' arms too. It would be hard to see her in the arms of one of the males that were here.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as she rolled to face me her cute little nose sniffed the air possibly to take in my scent….. Wait why am I thinking this with the bloodsucker in the next room? I had to keep my thoughts under control even if my anger couldn't be. '_I wish you would be with me Bella,'_ I thought pushing my thoughts in her direction.

"Mmmnnnnhhh, I need to change," she whined. My eyes widened as she got up in her fully clothed human form. Her dresser just had to be on the side where our beds were separated. She pulled out a long silvery night gown and laid it over her bed. She started taking off her shirt and I felt my lower organ start to harden. She had been wearing a paw print bra that looked like it was being forced to hold too much. Her stomach was slightly muscled and you could see the slight indentation of her six packs. I had to stifle the moan that had risen in my throat at the sight of her nipples being uncovered. My cock was at full attention as her tits hardened from the slight cold. I could see her turn to see Leah passed out in the bed to her right and closed my eyes. I had only one of the blankets on me and my erection was at full attention to her possibly wondering eyes as I tried to shift my body more towards her to hide it. "It seems that this isn't an all girl party. I wonder." The sound of her light foot falls grew closer to me as her hot breath tickled my cheek. I couldn't stop the next moan and the smell of her arousal made mine almost bordering on painful. Her hand was light on my shoulder as she hugged me. "Thank you Paul. You helped me a lot today." She had turned from me and her sweet little ass was now my object of attention. She shimmied out of her tight pants as her silver colored panties shown. When she bent over to pick up her fallen night gown it took all I had not to mount her like I had in many of my dreams. The thought of her being a wolf now gave me a million new ideas on how for play we could do. I notice that she had slipped back into bed night gown and all as a moan escaped me again. She got back up and the sleep ware had my full attention._ 'Fuck my balls are so stiff.'_ Her eyes widened as she looked at my now open eyes.

"Is there something you need Bella?" her arousal that had tempered down and was now climbing as her hand was placed on my cheek.

"Are you ok you were moaning in you sleep,"_ 'and I heard that,' _I lay there shocked at the thought of her hearing my thoughts.

"I was moaning for more then one reason," I said moving my feet to the floor. I grabbed her hand with one of mine and placed the other behind her neck as I crashed our lips together. She was frozen as I pulled her hand to my still twitching cock. She gasped as she drew away room me. The barley visible blush on her cheeks made me stiffen impossibly more under her hand.

"I think I should go to bed now you might wanna use the bathroom in that door," she nodded her head to the one other door in the room. I nodded and then grind as I pulled her backwards onto my lap. I groaned as her ass landed with perfect friction on my throbbing manhood. She jumped up and practically flew to her bed. I got up and walked into the bathroom. The moment I got in I heard her sigh as she walked to Leah's area. She did something then got back in her bed. I could still feel her little hand on me. I must have scared her off. I sat on the toilet lid down and unzipped my pants and there it was my arousal staring right at my. I took every thing off and got into the shower. This was going to be one long night. I got in and started rubbing it picturing her hand doing it as she kissed me.

'_It's going to be hard to ignore my attraction to him now. Just hope father isn't going to find out I was suppose to hate all of them.' _I smirked at the thought that was just drifting in my head. She had opened a way for us to communicate. Then the line went dead. I grunted as I felt my release so close.

* * *

I had gotten out of the shower and into the room only to get a sight full of Jake and Edward as I was pushed back in to the now normal smelling room. Thank good I had aired the room out.

"Why is Bella even allowing you in the same room with her when it was us who loved her and thought she was dead for so long!?!" they whisper yelled thinking she couldn't hear them even though she stood at the door. I smirked and gave them my reason.

"How about that I never thought she was dead in the first place? How about that the casket her body was supposed to be in smelled nothing like her? Why did you think she was dead when all they only found a body they had assumed to be hers. They never ran tests. They just found it at the bottom of the river. We never looked. I had tracked her scent several times and told Sam and you, Jake, why didn't you help me follow my leads? Was it cause you couldn't be bothered to find the living breathing person you said you loved?" the look on their faces showed their guilt.

"She has been watching us for the last five years or so from what I know. And her anger has only improved form what it should be sense she said her father hates us." The cogs started to go through their heads as the nock on the door startled them. Bella was starring at me with a small glint in her eye that neither of them noticed, _'wanna mess with them? I think you understand that now Edward can't hear your thoughts' I smack my head as she smirks. 'There is a hand print on your forehead'_

"Paul come back to bed with me I need a cuddle buddy without an inflated ego times ten." She walked over to me and placed her head on my chest face first. I could feel her smug smile as she held back her laugh. They just stood with gaping mouths. I had just showed them her thought of their ego. I picked her up cradling her already half-asleep form back to my bed. The other two filing out of the room with glares at me the whole way.

"Do you think they're pissed yet? I don't hate you all anymore. That died down awhile ago." She was drifting of as we spooned, my head in her hair. I drifted off to sleep as her breathing evened out.

_See your better now_

So what

_You're just happy showed them up_

Your point

_She just said we are who she wants to cuddle with_

Yeah so

_You just needed some advice._

Yeah and we need sleep

_Speaking of Bella and her being aslee-_

NO

_But she's asle…_

That's my point

_But we could get away with…_

Yeah no way in hell, she's sleeping; I'm not even going to think of that voice

I drifted off as the feel of her close to my body made me feel better. I wanted to never move from this spot was the last thought that went through my head.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ dream-sequence \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

I was in the same room we were in now only Leah wasn't in the room. I hadn't noticed that Bella had been in the room till he dainty little hands where over my eyes. I brought one down to meat my lips as she moved both hands to my shoulders. She worked out every not in my back making another part of me tighten and a sly thought went through my head. I moved her to sit on my lap she went willingly as I crashed my lips to hers. She moaned as my arousal grinded into her heated core.

"Bella I know how you can work out the last stiff muscle I have." Her eyes the color of chocolate turned to a steamy coco and she stood up pulling her night gown from her body. She looked even more stunning and sexy with nothing on. I was already out of my pants as she lay down on the bed I had deemed as ours. I crawled on top of her as she wrapped her arms around my neck I was perched at her extremely moist entrance. Not thinking about anything but the tight chamber I was going to be claiming as mine from this moment on. I thrust into her heated core thinking about the tight hot clenching core as I brought us to our peak "Bella so….tight…..hot……. MINE.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ End dream sequence \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

I woke to my thrusting hips and a soft moan from a very awake and real Bella. Leah had left the room and now I felt a very real and growing wet spot in my genes as I slowed to a stop. When she spoke it was a whisper and it made me feel better that she had a strait mind when all I wanted to do was fuck her senseless.

"Why do they call it dry humping if you always end up wet?" the calmness of her voice made me calm too. I placed a kiss on her throat and she moaned. "That's not nice you know. Lets get you and me clean clothes." I noticed the wet scent on her lower half and smirked. _'At least it wasn't just my dreams.'_ My thoughts were open game to her and I knew it. She looked over her shoulder. Her raised eyebrow was comical. She bent over and I got an excellent view of her ass.

"Don't offer it if your not going to give it my sweet. And as to your question it's probably because you start out dry and the partner stays dry, sometimes." I said thinking about the scent coming from her as I spoke. My eyes traveled to where the sweet aroma of her arousal originated from. My line of vision was cut off be a pair of baggie pants. And I missed her little skip to the bathroom.

The look on her face as she came out of the bathroom was one of suppressed laughter. I hadn't been able to get the pants on with the case being I couldn't figure out what went were. She came over to me with one word, "off" I didn't argue as she detached the chains then handed it to me with a waiting expression. "I don't care what you think I will do you are putting those on with out my help." She said in a very commanding tone. It made it harder to put the pants on. Finally done she knelt down in front of me like she would service my growing need and clipped the chains back on. "The chains are good weapons I've used them on many a mission." That pulled her up short I guess 'cause she stopped talking about it.

"Bella what is it that you all are doing here?" my question had her looking guilty. So I was even more curious as I watched her stand. Then an alarm went off making her run to the center room without a shirt on just the white bra that made me think she wasn't going to put on a shirt today. I fallowed her out to the room and noticed everyone looking at her state of undress.

"What are the new orders? Do I need a shirt or is it not for us in which case why am I being alerted to this shit?" she sounded so serious that even the Cullens laughed but the guy to her right gave her a stern look before pulling of his shirt and draping it over her shoulders.

"1 you always need a shirt and 2, father wants us at the summer house. The brothers are coming here and he doesn't need you in the hospital wing again." This caught our attention as she clubbed him over the head. "That was uncalled for and you know………. It…… shit sorry moon." He had just noticed our non humorous look. "She got in a fight and he pulled a knife." He was digging his and her grave.

"Bella you would never get in a fight if we were around," Emmit said. I slapped my face it was our fault we had slipped in our absence she had possibly gotten millions of injuries.

"Well you weren't there now were you? We were and none of you could have stopped the fight it was the incitation to our gang if you will. Now she's the top dog and he well let's just say snake was put in his place for a few years till he took……" at one look from Bella the kid Rain I think started to backtrack and stopped talking. What did we miss while they had a silent conversation?

"I don't think they wanna know everything in this one moment and it would be for me to tell them don't you all think?" I was shocked at the venom she just used on her friends. And the nonchalant ness they used to her obvious threat.

"Hey big sister can we come with you to the summer house. This place gets dull and fast without our alp… you here." I was doing one of those double takes as she smiled lovingly at the girl. Her nod was the cause for their uproar. Then I noticed the movements back as four other girls were now in the extremely noisy room.

She looked at all of us and shrugged like it was normal for them to act like normal kids. "Bella father also sent orders for a……… um just here. I don't think they should know about these." She nodded and silently read them to her self.

"Tell father I decline I did my last one a few months back. He should send the brothers. I can't do it." The look of a wounded kitten made a string pull in my heart. She looked so helpless with that face.

"Angle I think its time we leave before he comes to force you to do the order." I was liking this guy less and less. "Why is he wearing my pants?" I looked at the guy talking and noticed that I never asked whose they were.

"I threw his other pair in the shower." She said with a grin and he wrapped her in his arms. "What he snores it was pay back for waking me up." I laughed at that. I heard a very angry shout from a different door and she froze. Her whole body seemed to freeze as a very buff guy came out and started right in on her.

"Leave her alone," Rose being the big sister I thought her to be to Bella, growled out as he got closer to her.

"What, when does the big bad Angle, ever need a body guard? I thought you would be gone by now? You got so beat up the last time we were in the same room." The male practically signed his death warrant.

"Yeah and you left her with more injuries then I had. Do I need to give you a rematch?" the thought of her fighting this guy made me sick. The scent of sex and sweat was making me nauseated.

"Fine! You me garage, well find out whose top dog around here and who's the bitch." Bella was laughing with a mirth that made us confused.

"I am a bitch if you hadn't noticed. I can't father wants us on a mission and I have friends that want some questions answered. So maybe next time loser," I smiled at the though of her being better then this hot headed loser.

"I guess even you can't get away from his pull when it comes to the command. How long till he teaches it to you? When do you get to break free of him?" I noticed her friends had all pulled a knife. They all had it hidden but it made me uneasy to think about her in a one on one with this guy.

"Bella honey should we be going?" Esme said in that motherly tone that the others loved like it was there mother. Well the vamps anyway. '_Bella its time to go. I don't think it's a good idea to provoke him.'_ This was getting out of hand and fast. She looked at me and then at the rest of the pack. I hand shot out and rammed her in the side. It pushed her back a good amount than the smell of fresh blood was in the air. The Cullens seemed disgusted by it. Bella stood ridge by the scent as did the others of the pack.

"Not good, Mist get these guys to the car Jane we go to get the weapons we may need this was an illusion. I don't need the real deal in my face." I went with Bella as did the Cullens and the rest of my pack. Some how I figured this wouldn't be good if we didn't work fast we might lose her.

"Who was that guy little sis?" Jasper asked. I didn't like using there names but it was better then saying bloodsucker every other time they talked. '_I couldn't agree with you more.'_ The sound of her voice put me at ease and I noticed her putting a pistol in her boots. I was wondering why she did that then added swords and hidden knives. She seemed determined to I pulled out one of the swords and got shocked. "Bella please tell us what's going on so we can protect you," she dropped and picked up my hand. I didn't think someone's breath could be that cold and the pain went away.

"I'll explain later so don't talk till we get a safe distance away from here. if Snake finds us before I get to the cars I will have to let my pack handle it while I get all of you away so they won't injure you or me." it was us that were suppose to be ys protecting her not the other way around.

**i hope you enjoy this andit is less confusing remember NO fUCKING FLAMES.**


	3. unexpected love but i knew it was true

**hey this one has a fluff in it so i hope i don't get yelled at if i don't point it out now. i want to say sorry for the wait i had some projects and could read in between the breaks. thats about it. i have a new story on the way that is b and p so don't think to worry on it.  
**

Two hours later.

Bellas' POV

I hate the fact that I couldn't keep all my secrets to myself but I could not live with myself it even if it kept me sane it made my pack have to think about their words carefully. I didn't want that. I was not going to let them suffer.

We had made it to the deserted house we knew as the summer home. I put my stuff in my assigned room. I blocked my connection to Paul so I could think strait. The feelings coming from him were making me confused even more. All I can think about is how to tell the people who thought me to be kind and caring was an assassin. It would kill Esme the one I thought to be my mother. But it was who I am now. I never had the chance to say no to the profession.

I looked at my reflection on the out side I looked young and trust worthy. On the inside I had been trained to be a cold blooded killer. It was what we were made for. The reason we were picked. I myself had been watched for three months before they contacted me. Telling me I would be made stronger and at one point be able to go back to my old life. I had hopes of meeting the others with a smiling face and no blood to explain. Now I had over 200 bodies in my past most of which were of the supernatural and I would have had another to add to it if I had accepted the last order.

I was a killer and I had possibly more body counts then Jazz. Reopening my connection with Paul I got bombarded with questions of my well being. I reassured him as I descended the stairs my worry must have alerted Jasper because he was at my side instantly. My eyes locked with Shadows' and he got the indication of what could and no doubt would happen.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked like it would be easier to just lie. I nodded and moved to sit on the couch.

"I have no idea how you will react with what I am going to be telling you I just hope you understand our situation. We," I pointed form me to my pack, "Are trained assassins. They had been watching me for three months prior to my misleading demise. It was apparently necessary to see your attachment to me, and if you would believe me dead. I thought you would notice that the body they found wasn't mine and I had told father so. It seems that only one of you tried to find me. I had been keeping tabs on all of you for the last 8 years and it was precautionary. You all couldn't be able to get suspicious of me." I waited for this to sink in and got a glimpse of Esmes' face she looked calm and I knew I would be yelled at latter. I had to finish. "I didn't think it would be too bad for all of you and it wasn't most of you got along very nicely and it surprised me, and it was after my first blood transmutation that I lost control and had to keep a further distance."

"What do you mean slip up?" I didn't like the sound in Sam's voice it made me fidget.

"Hey she only slipped twice and it's costing her a lot to tell you this so sit there and shut up. It was hard enough for her to watch ego boy and mutt face date other people," I slapped my head as Rain tried to defend me. The look on Edwards and jakes face made me want to double over in laughter.

"Yeah I mean they were vampires so it's not like it should even count!" Raven said in a tone that made me want to kill them both at the thought of them 'helping' me out with this made me feel like taking a knife on them right now.

"and plus it was after the transfusion, which means she let them date for 2 weeks each time, that's better then anyone else here would have done in her place!!!" Mist said standing in one of those stances with her hands on her hips and leaning to her left side, and slightly forwards.

I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye and could hear the click, click, click, click and the ding as the realization dawned in that moment and I swore a million times in my head.

"That was you?" he said looking at me then every nerve ending in my body went off.

"EbloOP!!!!!" I was in my feathered form and out of there faster then they could blink. I was in my room with my head under my wing. Everyone of my pack had done the same thing just no sound effect. I had practically admitted to it now and I could feel a very worried Paul looking for me. He came into the room and scooped me up faster then I thought he could. I transformed back with a small pop and hid my face in his chest. I had been…….young and recluse it was something I had no control over. I realized he was laughing and looked up everyone had migrated to my room and were stifling a laugh. "What are you all laughing at? I had asked and the all repeated my ebloop to me and I started laughing.

A very sharp pain spiked through me as I curled up in a ball. I was in major pain and it wasn't good. This meant that my injection would take over. They all stopped laughing as I crumpled in pain. "Bella what can we do to help?" I was to far in to it to talk so doing what I did best in this situation I screamed bloody murder and for very concerned boys came into the room looking frantic.

"Damn it I was hopping for a little more time then this. Rain go get the girls, Raven get her in the bath tub I'll go get her something to drink. This is going to be a bad one. The more she has the more pain she is in.

Shadows POV

I hated the look of her in the dogs' arms. He my have a connection with her but she was mine not his. I am the one who kept her from breaking during her training. I took care of her when those fools believed she was dead. Why dose he get to sleep in the same bed as my Angle. He wasn't there for her when the vampire started dating again. I am the only on to help her.

"Raven have Mist get the bandages and Jane get the newbie's out of here." I pointed to the vamps and wolves looking at me. The guy, Edward I think, was still pissed that I kept calling her mine. He could read minds so I gave him a shot of her pained face when he had first thought she was dead. That the guy, who she thought as her protector, couldn't tell a fake, from her actual person. When she had accidentally spotted him screwing the two vamp chicks because she had turned the wrong way.

She clutched me to her and I placed her into the pool of water. The canister of blood in my hand, I gave her the straw and sat with her for a while before going out to corner the three males in my way. She was what meant every thing to me even if she only thought of me as a brother. That was good I didn't mind she was my charge. And I had influence over every emotion except pain which sucked in this case.

I got them all to follow me behind the house and into the woods. "What do you want to tell us?" the guy that must be Jake stood there asking. I didn't pay him any head as I told them off.

"I'm the only one she went to when you both started dating and it almost destroyed her to know you thought she was dead. She only killed two of the many you both dated. And that is only because she thought you both needed the human contact that she stopped with the first two." I saw the look of apprehension on their faces as they realized why I was doing this. "I am her big brother and maybe I am a little bit over protective. But then again so is Raven and Rain. I don't hold any patients for you and your games. I know both of you have girlfriends back at your homes. And the only one I would let have her is the silver wolf at your side. He is the only one to believe she was alive." They stood there shocked had they thought I was going after her for myself they had gotten a very rued awakening.

"Why should we listen to you, kid? What is it you think you could do to make us?" I smirked at them. They were idiots.

"I can read her mind as well as Casanova over here," I pointed to Paul. "Its limited and she can close the link but I bet you can't read her mind can you?" Edward looked skeptical at me and Paul.

Bellas' POV

"Esme can you help me cook I think I need some help sense we have more people then I would normally be able to do," she nodded but looked sad as she approached me.

"Bella dear just call me mom. You are for all intended proposes my daughter. And Carlisle is your father without Charlie here," my heart swelled as the thought of the one person I wanted as my mother gave me that gift. I was in compete joy and Jazz drifted in as we started cooking. The rest of the Cullens did too. A laud yelling was coming from the training grounds and I ignored it but the others couldn't. "Sweet heart what is going on down there?" I looked over my shoulder as a dagger soared towards my head. I caught it and jumped out the shattered window causing the others to reach for my. To late might I add, I was already on the ground and screaming at the two hot heads I had for brothers.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought this was our vacation not a study session." They looked from me to each other and as though we had no audience they tackled me to the ground and we rumbled like pups playing. I felt my arm break and a hand pull my out of the brawl like a concerned mother hen. I felt better now that my remaining stress dissipated. I had scrunched up like a cud being picked up by its mother and had my broken arm pulled to my stomach. It hurt and I needed it set. "Hey dad I need my arm set." Carlisle beamed at me as my arm already started to heal. He looked at it surprised and looked at me. "It got broken at the beginning of the fight and has already started healing." I motioned for rain to come over and he broke it again and Carlisle set it in a perfect place. I smiled a wary smile and yawned. I needed to finish the food so my pack could eat and the other pack to. I noticed Emily had arrived as did the other guys' imprints. They all shared the happy feelings then I was surrounded by the girls and started to move away as an instinctual part of my mind started to take over.

"Um that's way to close for comfort the girls will show you to your room." I turned and walked to Rain and Raven and they followed my. They knew what was wrong and knew I couldn't be alone even if it was what my mind wanted. I didn't have to be alone to feel it. I just needed the thought of it. These were my brothers not some random bitch or bustard on the street. They knew the real me. Jane came out and growled at the girls. Then ran after me her arms coming around me as did Mists and Kam looked at me. I noticed Kam had been the most silent and forgotten. I felt bad and brought my arms around his waist. We all disappeared into the woods and hide there. I was trying to be someone I wasn't. _'Bella are you okay? Do you want me to come to you?' _Paul sounded worried so I sent him the okay and moved away from my pack.

He had found me by a waterfall. It was calming and relaxing to be there. Just like the cliffs in La-Push. It made me think clearer. "What made you run?" he questioned me like it was something important. I cringed. I had no idea what was wrong with me. It had seemed too normal to be in Emily's hug and greeted by the other guys imprints.

"I don't know. I was a little overwhelmed to be around them." I wanted to be there but in truth I had only ever been surrounded by my pack. He brought his arms around me in an embrace.

"This isn't uncomfortable is it?" he asked and I shook my head. He laughed softly next to my ear and I moaned. _'Not fair,'_ I whined through our link. He pulled me closer his hands slipping under my shirt to brush my stomach. He was getting harder as I moved over his cock. His moan mirrored mine as I sat in perfect contras over his sensitive organ. I felt him hold tighter to me and smirked. "And you said I was unfair," he placed a kiss on my neck. I felt the rumble of my purr go through me to him. "You aren't going to stop me if I through you in that water." He warned me to late as I held tightly to him.

"Wanna swim the waters warm," I stated as we both went under. His mouth super glued to mine and I thought he was going to swallow my tong when he broke the kiss and started to laugh. I looked questioningly at him when he had stopped.

"Swallow your tong?" he said and I looked shocked.

"You're listening too much. Why are you even caring this much?" I questioned back and he gave me a look that reminded me of how Edward used to look at me.

"I love you Bella. You and only you, I was hoping for sometime that you would realize my imprint with you but I guess vamps are hard to get over." The look in his eyes made me blush.

"Speaking of hard," I tried to move away from him a little and was pulled back. He had his hands on my ass and was gripping me to his very present and ever hardening arousal. My hands were secured to his chest as he spoke.

"It only hardens for you, and I would have it no other way. You are way to beautiful to leave alone or even contemplate dead." He said. I was instantly acutely aware that we were alone and that we were far enough from the others that if either of us had an orgasm it wouldn't be heard. He seemed to think so to so he moved us over to the shallower end of the pool. I moved my mouth to his and kissed him with a great amount of passion. I wasn't ready for sex but that didn't mean we couldn't make out. "My problem with that is you are going to have to stop me if you can't go any farther." He gave me a very strange look before taking off my skirt to show my bikini bottoms, and then the top as he grew more impatient. He was going to regret ripping that top. I hadn't brought another with me.

"I think I know what you mean about things only working for you." I said as I moved his hand to my bottom, then me blushing a cherry red. He had me lifted on top of the bank as I was getting wetter. He stood moving my hand inside his pants. The organ twitched as my hand claimed it he had unzipped his pants and now had his lips crushed to mine. I moved my hand on his shaft. He growled into my mouth then started to move down from my cheek to my neck, leaving gentle kisses and nips along me throat. I shivered at the feeling of his hands on my skin. One of them moved slowly over me breasts and down pausing only to cup my left breast in his hand and tug lightly on my nipple. His other controlling my neck, the whole time making me feel loved. The first hand reached its intended goal and made me moan

"Your so wet Bella," he breathed out between pants and moans. He was thrusting in my hand as I tightened my hold every now and then moving with is rocking hips. It was like we were the only people on earth. He went ridged as the feel of him stroking my most private area made me more aroused and was bringing me closer to my release. He moved one finger into my heated core and I thought he was going to just stop there. I was so shocked when he inserted two more that I almost came right there. His mouth had taken homage with my left tit and I thought I was going to shatter. The coil in my stomach tightened to and impossible height as thrust them into me and his mouth moved lower to my throbbing clit. I whined at the loss of his fingers as he moved so my hand couldn't reach him. My protests were silenced with moans for him to go faster. He complied and within moments I screeched my release. He still lapped at me as I came down from me high.

"Still think we shouldn't go farther, love?" he kissed me making me taste myself for the first time. He plunged into my mouth and I moaned feeling his arousal still hard against my leg. It made it harder to think as I rolled us over kissing my way down to his throbbing cock. He used his elbows to watch me as I took him in my mouth. He groaned but still kept his eyes on mine. His eyes held a heat that I had never seen in Jake and Edward. They had never looked at me like this. Paul had on many occasions. I returned my mind to my current task as I heard him moan. His eyes even more so powerful, that I almost lost my nerve to go on. I moaned around him taking him deeper as my hand pumped what I couldn't fit in my mouth.

"Bella…….so…..close," he said between moans as his fingers laced in my hair. I swallowed every thing he gave me. It had a salty and tangy taste to it. I moved to kiss him and pulled my self to sit at his side. I traced random things over his chest as he tightened his hold on me. We had pulled on our clothing as minutes passed neither of us wanting to return yet as we lay on the grass. He had one hand draped over me and the other supporting my back it made me feel more protected then being held in Shadows arms. I kissed Pauls cheek and practically purred as he traced random symbols on my back. I was content to stay here the whole of my life but I knew we needed to get back. It wasn't that easy to ignore my instinct. But it made me safer if I knew where my pack was. The growling of the males at each other could wait.

We walked back through the woods and the sound of fighting girls caught my ears. It sounded like Mist and Cardinal going at it again because they were deciding on diner stuff. This was going to take a while. As we came out of the tree line the fighting subsided and I was then surrounded by it again as they yelled at each other while telling me their thoughts. I motioned for Paul to leave before they killed his eardrums for good and he kissed my head like the kind gentleman he was. I could feel fire in my veins as my anger ignited. Then the weirdest thing happened my hands were on fire. And we just stood there staring at it. We looked at each other then at my hand then at each other.

We just stood there for hours it felt like looking at my now blazing hands. I heard a scream and turned to see who had spotted us and laughed ar Emily's face mentally. It was priceless. Then the whole pack was there everyone worried about her like she was the one on fire. Then she just had to point at me. Mist had turned into well mist and Jane had an iced arm. I thought they were going to stand there looking at our new arms and powers like we were so caught up in.

The coven that currently stood in the house was now out side faster then a blink of my eye. It didn't make sense that we get these powers now. I felt the fire start to work its way up my arm as I got distracted. Edward looked mortified then every thing was extremely cold as Jane wrapped her ice body around mine mist swarmed around the tight hold Jane and I had on each other making he solidify. "Bella what's going on I don't think this is supposed to happen. We should have gotten these powers earlier not now." I didn't think any thing could get worst till rose and Alice came out side. Edward and Jake had started a name blame war. I was not even going to think about what they were blaming each other for. It just made no sense to be turning into this crap now and have very one freaking out. I felt a stab of something in my left leg and looked down to see what had hit me.

"This wasn't good and I was no mood to be doing this right now." I twisted out of the cold embrace of Janes'. It made little sense but then again what did in my life at this point. I thought of how it was in the fifth year of my existence. The time where I got most of my scares and wished that I could hide behind Emmit once more. It made me almost blow my cover at forks high. I had changed my name disguised my scent so the Cullens and Quellets wouldn't find me. Alice and Jake had been held back for a few years and I was in there classes along with Collin, Brady, Quil, and a very hyper girl I assumed to be Jesses cousin. It was easy to befriend her and get on her good side. I was a pariah of the school and ignored the people I knew could get me caught if I did the right things messing with Alice almost got me caught. The look on her face as to when I told her about this would be perfect.

I looked in my mind to think about it perfectly. I still couldn't believe that I had gotten away with it. And then getting cornered by Paul, Sam, Edward and Emmit was what had scared me crap-less the most. They had seemed frightening when facing other vampires and even more so catching me and not knowing it was me.

A thought struck me and I realized that if I had made a connection with Paul prior to my unrealistic demise he would have found me out and I wouldn't have been able to get away with the things that I did. I was going to give a big, big explanation about that later. But now I was being pulled into the memory of those few weeks of bliss and ease.

**HEEE HEEE i told you these chapters are awesome i had a little help from myt sis so there should be no mistakes if i spelled something wrong a bow and say that i am truely sorry**.


End file.
